My Sharpie Marker
by off limit
Summary: Bella and Edward are good friends even though they're always after the other's neck. Then one day Bella masturbates with her purple sharpie marker and the cover ends up getting stuck in… you know. So after numerous attempts Bella has no choice but to ask


**My Sharpie Marker**

_**Bella and Edward are good friends even though they're always after the other's neck. Then one day Bella masturbates with her purple sharpie marker and the cover ends up getting stuck in… you know. So after numerous attempts Bella has no choice but to ask Edward for help. One shot.**_

**B.P.O.V**

"Ugh! Edward you're so big!" She girl screamed.

"That's right baby, take all of me." He groaned.

Now, you'll probably think I'm a pervert for saying this but **FUCK**! That is hot! I sat on my bed doing my usual routine, eating Cheddar Lays and studying the night away, when the wall behind my bed started shaking and some chick starts yowling like a bitch in heat. Fuck, she is a bitch in heat!

I, Isabella Marie Swan, am no pervert! I just get turned on by listening to other people fuck. Hey! Don't give me that look! You try studying when that chick is moaning the block down!

"Oh fuck, so…long….thick…fucks!" Bitch screamed. I grinned when I heard Edward chuckle. That sick mother fucker!

Edward and I have been 'friends' since kindergarten. Our families are very tight. The Cullens have three kids. Edward, Rose and Jasper are the gorgeous children of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. My best friend, Alice Brandon is dating Jas and they are trying to set me up with Edward but he is...What is he? He is annoying, arrogant, huge pain in my ass but god; he is a fine piece of ass!

"Holy shit!" I groaned as my family portrait fell on my head. Charlie and Renee have been married for as long as I can remember (seeing I was born after they got married) and their marriage was…unique. Dad was the chief of police and mom was a kindergarten teacher. Mom had a crush on her gay best friend, Phil because he would always express his feelings when Dad wouldn't.

But since she would never cheat on Dad, we allow her fantasies. I am my father's child. I'm not a very talkative; I always preferred a good book over an over crowded party.

"EDWARD!" the harlot screamed and the wall gave on big shake (making everything to fall on me) and Edward hissed. I groaned as I rubbed my sore body. I pushed all my shit of the bed, yelping as my pencil went straight under my finger nail. I hissed as I slowly pulled it out. When that tedious task was over I dumped my books on the floor and laid there. I don't know why but I felt like I was waiting for something.

God I hate seeing him with other girls. I've had a huge crush on him and the only one who knows is Alice. I've always wanted to be in an relationship with him but I don't think he's interested in me. God I love, the way his bronze hair glimmers in the sun. Those bright, shining emerald green eyes. I'm so in love with Edward.

Then I heard it, that big wet smack of lips. Holy…how long is this going to go on! A few moans later the distinct sound of a wrapper tearing set off some thing inside me. I was becoming turned on. Holy! I leapt off my bed in and dashed out of the dorm.

So I here I was in the dismal rain of Washington in my lacy boy shorts and a practically see-through lace cami. I have a slight lingerie fetish.

"Hey sweet cheeks!" a guy whistled as he headed to his class. Damn you University of WA! I dashed back into the dorm and waited at the end of the hall for them to finish. When the noises stopped I walked slowly to my door. Tanya Denali, the campus whore came out of his room looking all smug and shit. She pushed past me even though there was enough room in the wide corridor for both of us.

She always hated me because I was slimmer. I crept into my room and flopped onto my bed. I lay there staring up at the ceiling until I couldn't stand it. I needed release. I thought of all my past lovers feeling that all-too-familiar tightening feeling in my lower stomach.

Then I just let my imagination run loose**.**

"_**Oh Bella. Naughty, naughty Bella." He hissed as my hand snaked down between my legs and into my boy shorts. 'Did I give you permission touch **__my__** pussy!" he growled.**_

"_**Well **__someone __**had to do it." I whimpered as I pressed lightly on my clit. I moaned then groaned. Why am I so fucking sensitive down there? "Plus this wasn't your pussy the past time I checked, **__EDWARD." __**I spat. **_

_**Wrong. Fucking. Answer! Edward's emerald green eyes suddenly turned black and I moaned as he let out an animalistic growl. Let me tell you, that growl went straight to my crotch.**_

"_**Remove. Your. Hand. **__NOW!" __**He said in a calm voice, but I knew better. The way that muscles ticked in his stone set jaw.**_

"_**No!" I pouted playfully. I wasn't going to submit… yet.**_

"_**Isabella." He warned, the muscle in his jaw ticking rapidly. **_

"_**Ooh! Isabella! I'm sooo scared." I moaned as I slipped to fingers into my dripping wet heat. I moaned and writhed, pumping my fingers quickly. I internally giggled when I felt his hand still my own.**_

"_**Who do you belong to?" he snarled and I moaned as he slowly added his own fingers with my own. Four fingers were now stuffed into my pussy…remember how I said I was sensitive down there. I meant to say ultra-super-hyper sensitive down there.**_

"_**No one!" I said around a moan. Fuck! It feels sooo good! I felt my wetness run down my thighs. I gotta hand it to you; this possessive shit is sooo hot!**_

"_**So defiant!" He growled and yanked our fingers out of me. I whimpered at the loss and rubbed my thighs together to alleviate some of the tension. But Edward wasn't having that.**_

"_**Spread those creamy thighs." He groaned and pushed my legs apart. At this moment I would do **__anything __**to get release and when I say anything I mean**__ anything__**!**_

"_**Please." I begged softly as I raised my hips to level with his face.**_

"_**Say it." He commanded as he slowly ran his fingers over my slit. When my boy shorts came off, I do not know.**_

"_**Please, Edward." I moaned as he pinched my clit.**_

"_**Say it and I'll do anything you want." He grinned, knowing that he would do no such thing but right now I didn't care. He slowly pushed his fingers into my heat. **_

"_**Edward!" I hissed as I writhed beneath him. He smiled that arrogant crooked smile and I wanted to slap him, but later.**_

"_**You're so tight, I can just imagine slamming my cock into you hot little pussy." He crooned into my ear as he finger-fucked me. Fuck! This is sooo **__not__** worth it.**_

"_**I'm yours." I murmured softly. He heard; I knew he did but of course he **_had_** to act like a douche bag.**_

"_**What did you say?" **_

"_**Edward,**_I'm yours!" _**I howled. He smirked and pumped his fingers harder. I thrashed and moaned and writhed and… well you get the idea.**_

"_**That's it. Cum for me" he purred.**_

Now in real life I was fucking myself with my favorite sharpie marker but then again, anything can happen if you believe. I came all over my thighs and calves. I squirt…all the time. I lay there panting, with the marker still in me until my breath had calmed down.

"Alright Bells, time to get back to studying." I sighed quietly. I removed the marker and sighed. Then I saw it. The cover of the marker was gone!

**~0~0~0~**

Oh holy shit! I cannot believe this! I started hyperventilating! Holy shit I can't believe it! At first I tried to take it out but then I think I pushed it in a little bit farther. Now it was resting right on my g-spot. And stimulating the hell out of me. That's it, time to call for help.

"Hello**?"**

"**Alice?" **I whimpered.

"Shit, Bella…ugh….I'm kinda….fuck…busy right now**." **Al panted through into the phone.

"**Um…Al…is Jas…**with** you?"** I asked.

"Shit fucks yes…Bella unless it's an emergency I gotta…fuck…hang up right now." Al moaned into the phone. That is it; I am getting a new phone tomorrow.

"**Well, ." **I blurted out. There was silence on the other end. **"Alice?"**

"Baby why'd you stop moving?" I heard Jas question**. "**Bella, did you try to remove it?" Alice asked.

"**Well duh, but I think I pushed it in farther."**

"Well get some guy to take it out for." Al suggested**.**

"**Are you crazy, I don't want some random guy's hand in my pussy!" **I gasped at the idea.

"Then ask Edward."Alice moaned**. **

"**Um Al, can you pass the phone to Jasper." **I said sweetly**.**

"Um…sure." She muttered**. **I heard shuffling and the Jasper's strange southern accent. Where he gets it from, I do not know."Bells?"

"**Leave Alice alone you horny bitch!"** I snapped**, "She's giving me much needed advice."**

"Sorry." He sighed and passed the phone back to Alice."Bella, thanks. As I was saying, are you going to ask Edward or some random guy. Your choice." Alicesang through the phone.

"**Fine! But I swear if either of you say anything to anybody, I'll kill you so badly they won't be any body to identify!" **I threatened**. **

"Our lips are sealed."Alice giggled**. **

"**They better be, or I'll seal them for you." **I sneered. I hung up and threw the phone on the floor. I have some serious sucking up to do.

**E.P.O.V**

Ahh, life is good. I got every thing I need right here. I got everything I need right here. My 3 S's. Smokes, sex and strawberries. Eh, I've got an addiction. I've proudly fucked every girl on campus and some more than once. All except…**her.** I've known her since we've been born! I always admired her from afar and only our friend Alice knows about my crush.

I've taken special care to prevent anyone from knowing. I always argue with her and torment her endlessly. One thing I love about her is that she's got fire. She will take on any challenge and I gotta say… it's pretty hot! Everything about her excites me, her long dark mahogany hair, her deep, soulful chocolate brown eyes, her slender, petite and delicate frame. Most of the times she doesn't notice me staring but the others do.

Her cousin, Emmett, is dating my sister, Rose. He's like Bella's over protective brother, and he is as big as a bear! So when he caught me staring once, he threatened to commit murder if I ever hurt her. Of course he had me pinned against a wall and his hand was wrapped around my throat, but for some reason I believed him.

So after **that** encounter I never tried admit my feelings to Bella. Then she started dating and I swear; I nearly regretted ever becoming friends with her. She told me immediately when that ass-wipe took her virginity and I was torn. I was glad she trusted me so much to tell me before her best friend, Alice but I fierce that another guy was touching what was mine…well not really mine per say, but…ugh it's the principle of the thing!

This may sound fiendish but I paid each and every one of her boyfriends to leave her. I just couldn't stand the thought of someone else enjoying what I could never have. Luckily I was always her shoulder to cry on and I secretly cherished those moments when I could hold her close without her feeling awkward.

I probably sound like a chick but Bella makes my life feel complete. I bet you're wondering why I sleep with other women. I need something other than masturbating to sate my desire for Bella. I don't think the best thing would be for me to barge into her room and fuck her senseless.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" A moan from Bella's room vibrated through the thin walls separating our rooms. Another thing money can buy. I wonder what she's… "Edward!"

Hold on, she's thinking of me and..._moaning_?

"Shit…**please….**fuck…" She moaned and I couldn't help it. I started touching myself. Hearing Bella moan my name is so hot! Considering that I just had sex (even if it was crap it was still sex) I am making good recovery time

"Fuck…Belllllaaaaaaa." I hissed as I pumped into my hand. Down, up, down, up, twist, down. I did these movements repeatedly till I was seconds from release.

"Edward,_ I'm yours._" She screamed and I saw white as I came. I used the tissues I kept on my bedside table and cleaned up.

"Oh Bella, very soon, I will make you mine." I whispered quietly.

I didn't hear anymore sounds from her room so I assumed she fell asleep. I looked around my room. Everything was in its right place and was meticulously clean. Bella often joked about my OCD but she respected my wishes. Everyone has to take their shoes off before entering and they cannot touch my stuff. The **sole **person I allow to break those rules is Bella.

I lay on the bed staring into then I heard the door fly open. I shot up off the bed and tried to cover my nakedness.

"Edward! Omigsh! I am sooo sorry!" Bella gasped and her hands flew over her eyes. Bella…in my room…one of us is naked…she is in sexy lingerie…yeah; my dick is **totally** standing at attention. "Umm, Edward?" Bella murmured.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I don't appreciate being walked in on…unless you're here for a show." I smirked as I pulled on my jeans that were strangely thrown on the floor.

"If you don't stop I'll walk over there and slap that smirk of your face." She threatened.

"Are you sure your eyes are closed." I chuckled.

"Don't be sooo smug. I need… **really** big favor." She blushed. I fucking love it when she blushes.

"Favor? Since when have you done anything for me?" I asked, but of course, I remember every single moment she's been in my life.

"Do you _really_ want me to remind you abut the time you peed yourself in junior-high and I had to tell every body that I-" She started but I cut her of not wanting to remember that particular life-scarring moment in my life.

"Okay, okay. I see your point." I sighed. "So what is it?"

"You have to promise not to tell anybody.' She begged.

"'Kay." I shrugged.

"A-a-aand you can never speak of this again." She stuttered starting to fidget. My eyes honed in on the movement. She was rubbing her thighs together. Is she asking me to…I can't believe it. This is the happiest day of my life!

"Exactly what are you asking me, Bells?" I asked. I wanted to hear it come straight from her mouth.

She took in a deep breath, ".' She blurted.

**~0~0~0~**

I blanched. She wants me to do _**WHAT! **_I stood there staring at her like she was the suddenly grew a dick. What the **hell **is the cap of a sharpie marker doing in **there! **I sunk down onto the bed and tried to process this.

"Edward?" She whispered. I just stared. "Edwaaaarrrd?"

"Bella give me a minute to process this." I snapped. The cover. Of a sharpie marker. Inside. Her _pussy?_

"Okay, so it's in your pussy and you want me to do _what?_" I asked.

"I want **you **to take it out." She said slowly. Okay, I get that.

"_Why _is it in your pussy again?" I asked.

"Long story." She shrugged.

We sat there staring at each other and I saw that she had this weird look on her face. I stared at her until it hit me.

'Oh, you meant now." I said. She slapped her forehead and ran her hand down her face.

"Oh boy." She sighed and shook her head.

"So…where do you want to do this?" I asked.

"Can we do it in my room?" She pleaded.

"Are you sure this isn't a plan to get me in your bed? If you want me to all you have to do is ask." I chuckled, earning me a slap on the arm.

"Edward if I wanted you in my bed, I would've had you. No questions asked." She replied. Yes you could, Bella I'm all yours.

"Oh is that so?" I asked, my eyebrow rose.

"Yep, it's so." She giggled.

I walked towards her, stalking her like a hunter does his prey. Bella stepped back and I stepped forward. It went like that till I had her pressed against the door. I wrapped my arms my arms around her small waist and pulled her against me. She was stiff for a moment then she melted against me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled my head down to hers. I stared into her deep, brown eyes and looked at her.

Her cheeks were flushed, her jaw slack and mouth slightly parted. She was panting with desire, which was evident. I wanted to wrap my hand into her thick hair and crash her mouth to mine. Instead I said,

"Kiss me… and mean it."

She stared at me for a minute then she did just that. She kissed me like I was the only man for her. Her parted lips pressed to mine. Bella tasted like sugar, spice and the promise of something more. Her tongue touched and teased, swirled and caressed. Her hands tugged at my hair and scratched my scalp and I purred. Fucking _purred!_ I don't know how much more I can take.

I eased back and stared at her. Her lips were swollen from kissing, her eyes were clouded and had that hungry look, and her breath was choppy, un-even. I know I should stop, be satisfied with the fact that she wants me but I wasn't . My gaze shifted to her hair. When my hands went into them, I do not know but **God…** was I glad they did. It was soft. Softer that I had imagined. I stared back into her eyes and they were still glazed with desire.

I tilted her head and kissed her with all of my soul. **This **kiss was different than the first. **This **kiss was reckless and wild, both of our tongues battling for dominance. _**MINE!**_ A voice yelled in my head.

"Yours." Bella moaned. Okay, maybe that wasn't in my head. Her hands were all over me. My shoulders, my neck, in my hair, on my _ass,_ and on the back of my head; holding my mouth to hers.

My craving for her churned in the pit of my stomach. I wanted…no,** needed **more. I pushed back and tore her frilly shirt-thing from her body.

"You didn't want that…." I asked searching for what to call it.

"My cami? Forget it, I'm gonna be naked all night anyway." Bella said in a husky, please-fuck-me, voice. I pulled her to me and yanked her lacy boy shorts of and threw them over my shoulder. I looked at her naked body. Fuck. Me!

I kissed her cheek, the side of her jaw, her chin, her neck… you get the idea. I lifted her up, spread her thighs and stepped between them. Bella wrapped them securely around my waist and I continued my onslaught.

"Bella. Your skin is **sooo **soft." I panted into the side of her neck. I sucked and nibbled until there was a nice, big mark on her neck. Marked as MINE. I pulled her against my pelvis and heat flooded my groin. If I don't calm down soon I'm going to ruin things by cuming like a horny teen. Well…I am but….

"Jesus Bella, you're perfect." I groaned as I cupped her breasts. My thumb ran slowly back and forth over her nipples. I raised one dusty peak to my mouth and latched onto it, staring straight into her eyes.

**B.P.O.V**

I hissed and pulled him up and yanked his mouth to mine. No-one has ever made me feel this way. No-one, not Mike, not Felix, not even Jake! It took a tremendous amount of effort not to cum. He moaned as I ran my hand down his muscular chest. Bronze curls lead a happy trail from his chest down into his jeans. An arrow pointing to the Holy Grail.

He moaned my name as I opened my thighs and pulled him close till I could feel his hard bulge directly against my heat. I moaned and ground into his hips. He snarled and tightened his grip on my ass. He sucked in air as my hands curled around the waistband of his jeans. Then, it was as if something shifted, as if I was no longer teasing him but he was teasing me.

"Go on, touch it." He purred in my ear. I dipped my hand below his waist band and gingerly touched his cock. Tanya was not lying, he is big and thick hot and big and pulsing and did I mention he was big…Fuck my mouth is just watering imagining how he would taste in my mouth.

"That's right baby, 10 inches of pure pleasure." He gloated. Dear God, I don't know what I did to deserve this but will you please tell me so I can do it again?

"I can just imagine you scream of desire as I thrust into over and over and over again. I bet you can't wait to have my cock your tight little cunt." He whispered, nibbling on my ear lobe. I whimpered and nodded like little wanton slut and to be honest…I was enjoying every minute of it!

"But first we have a little job to do right?" He flashed me a crooked grin and I literally melted against him. Job? What the hell is he…oh! That!

He carried me to his bed and lay me down like a princess. I feel like a princess. I sat up and wiggled back till my rest against the head board. Then I brought my knees up to my chest and spread them as far as they would go. And that is_pretty_far since Alice made me go to gymnastics class with her when we were in high school. Edward's eyes nearly popped out of his as he stared at my pussy. Thank god I had waxed a couple weeks ago so there's only a small amount of hair down there.

"Like what you see?" I giggled amazed at how he wasn't even blinking.

"Oh me like!" he murmured, still staring at my pussy, "Me like a lot!"

"Well you should probably get going, I mean, if you want to fuck me so hard that you ruin me for all men." I shrugged. He looked up then and he winked at me. Fucking. Winked!

He eased up and sat back on his heels and stared. I was starting to get really wet, with his gaze trained so intently on my pussy. He tilted his head to the side as my pussy-juice dripped out of me, down my ass and onto his sheets.

"You like to be watched, don't you." He said. Not like a sneer, just stating a fact. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Would you like if I videoed you and showed all my friends?" He asked with a crooked smiled. I nodded but knew that Edward would never share what was his with anyone. "Well guess what? I won't because I. Don't._Share!" _he snarled and crashed my lips to his .

I gasped as I felt his fingers inside me. He took the opportunity and shoved his tongue down my throat. He pumped two fingers slowly in and out as if testing to see if I was wet enough. He was obviously happy with it because he broke the kiss.

"Bella, what ever you do,DO NOT _CUM!" _He commanded. I nodded and shrugged. I was doing so good holding back my orgasm till now, what would be the difference? Stupidest thing I have ever thought in my life!

Edward eased two fingers into me and slowly pushed forward while his thumb was rubbing my clit. I was so close to cuming, I had to_shout_for him to stop.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked and kissed my cheek.

"No, I nearly came! Edward did I ever tell you I had masochistic tendencies?"

"No, but that would explain a lot." He chuckled. Seriously! He fucking chuckled while his hand was buried in my pussy!

"So if you hurt me, I would've liked it. So don't ask again." I snapped. I took a deep breath and told him to continue. He kissed me then continued the torture. The rubbing on my clit was way too light and I sooo badly wanted to press his thumb harder but that would've made me squirt all over his ass.

Edward's fingers weren't even all the way in yet!

"Damn, E, your fingers are long." I moaned and clenched my walls around them. He laughed and said

"The better to finger fuck you with, my dear." He growled and I giggled. He curled his fingers and I groaned. Not cuming is going to kill me!

He shoved them all the way in and I moaned. He was pretty close to it. He thrust them in again, and again, and again, and again getting closer and closer and closer to the cover. By now you could guess that I was probably dying to cum. AndBOY was I!

"Edward! Please! Please can I cum!" I pleaded.

"Not yet." He growled and thrust harder.

"Fuck,please!" I begged.

"I said notyet!" he snarled and gave two more thrusts

"Please! Fuck I'll do anything! I'll fucking wash your car naked. I'll do your homework for a year. I'll fucking_marry _you, please just let me cum!" I whined.

"Okay." Was all he said and I came so hard I went blind. Well actually my eyes rolled into the back of my head but I still couldn't see.

When I could see again I looked down to see Edward frozen, eyes squeezed shut and my cum all over his face. I would've laughed but I could tell that this wasn't the right time.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I asked. Then it was like he snapped. One second I was staring down at him, the next he is hovering over me and his cock is speared into my cunt.

My gasp was transformed into a moan as he began to thrust into me furiously.

"Am I okay, Bella? Do I fucking** feel **okay?" he sneered. I moaned and bucked my hips. "Imagine my surprise when you fuckingsquirtall over my face!" He snarled**.**

Seriously all I could do was moan as he thrust into me. So fucking thick! God! It's miracle I can fit that monster in me!

"You belong to_me. _You are fucking_ mine!_" Edward barked as he began to ground his hips to mine after every thrust. My hips arched off the bed in pleasure. If I die this very, exact moment, I will die a happy bitch.

"Who do you belong to?" He snarled. "Who the fuck do you to?"

Okay, I half expected him to start foaming at the mouth any second now.

"Well…let's see. Mike, Felix…oh and especially Jake." I moaned as he thrust furiously. He froze, his skin was covered with a sheen of sweat and his usually tousled bronze hair lay flat against his forehead. I knew I struck a nerve because Edward never liked my ex-boyfriends. He especially hated Jake with a passion.

Then suddenly I couldn't feel the bed beneath me. I looked down to find that I was on top now. Seriously, how the fuck does he move so fast!

"Isabella,_ WHO DO YOU BELONG TO!_" He roared. I swear if it wasn't for the fact that I was so turned on I would be scared shit-less.

"Oh, you want me to say it again? Mike, Felix and** especially** _JAKE__**." **_I smirked. Edward was so still, if I didn't know better I would've thought that he was sleeping. Hmm…I wonder what he's thin**- **_OH MY MOTHERFUCKING GOD_! Wait why am I thinking this!

"_OH MY MOTHERFUCKING GOD!_" I screamed as Edward thrust so hard both our hips flew off the bed. I came so hard I saw the light. Of course I didn't go toward it like some dumb asses but was pretty tempted to. I was dimly heard Edward's roar as he came.

"No, notGOD, Edward." The bastard chuckled. I collapsed against his chest panting for breath.

"So Isabella, who do you belong to?" he asked calmly.

"No-one." I uttered quietly, I felt Edward harden inside me and I quickly changed my answer. **"**_YOU! _I belong to you." I shouted and he calmed down.

"That's what I thought." He laughed. I smacked his chest and he laughed some more. I was about to fall asleep when I remembered.

"Did you get the cover?" I asked. Edward smirked and threw it at me.

We lay there in blissful silence, hearts beating in unison.

"So you said some thing about washing my car naked?" Edward asked**. **

**~0~0~0~**

_**THE END…OR IS IT?**_


End file.
